A Heart Full of Love
"A Heart Full of Love" is a song from Les Misérables. Role This song takes place at Rue Plumet, directly after Cosette pleas with Jean Valjean to trust her with his harrowing past. After the argument, she goes outside to find Marius at the gates, having been led there by Éponine. The two pronounce their love to each other while Éponine looks on. Heartbroken, she realizes that her chances with Marius were never really a possibility. Lyrics goes into the garden, leaving Eponine outside. Marius: A heart full of love. A heart full of song. I'm doing everything all wrong. Oh, God, for shame, I do not even know your name, Dear Mad'moiselle. Won't you say? Will you tell? Cosette: A heart full of love. No fear, no regret. Marius: My name is Marius Pontmercy. Cosette: And mine's Cosette. Marius: Cosette, I don't know what to say. Cosette: Then make no sound. Marius: I am lost. Cosette: I am found! Marius: A heart full of light. Cosette: A night bright as day. Marius: And you must never go away, Cosette, Cosette. Cosette: This is a chain we'll never break. Marius: Do I dream? Cosette: I'm awake! Marius: A heart full of love. Éponine: (in counterpoint) He was never mine to lose. Cosette: A heart full of you. Éponine: (in counterpoint) Why regret what could not be? Marius: A single look and then I knew. Éponine: (in counterpoint) These are words he'll never say. Cosette: I knew it, too. Éponine: (in counterpoint) Not to me... Marius: From today... Éponine: (in counterpoint) Not to me... Cosette: Everyday. Éponine: (in counterpoint) Not for me... Cosette and Marius: For it isn't a dream. Éponine: (in counterpoint) His heart full of love... Cosette and Marius: Not a dream. Éponine: (in counterpoint) He will never... Cosette and Marius: After all! Éponine: (in counterpoint) Feel this way... Trivia * In the French and Parisian Revival versions of this song, the track is titled "Le Cœur au Bonheur," which translates to "The Heart to Happiness."http://translate.google.com/#auto/en/Le%20c%C5%93ur%20au%20bonheur * In the Polish production the song is titled "Jest w sercu tym" which translates to "It's in this heart" * In the Spanish production the song is called "Tan Lleno de Amor", which means So Full of Love. * In the Original London version Marius sings "Oh God, for shame, I do not even know your name(...)", later neither him nor Cosette introduce themselves, but few lines later Marius sings "Cosette, Cosette". * During the 2012 film, Eponine's part is shown more during "A Heart Full Of Love." * In the Original French production, Eponine's part is cut. Other versions Original London Cast Version Marius: A heart full of love! a heart full of song! I'm doing everything all wrong Oh God for shame, I do not even know you name! Dear mademoiselle I am lost in your spell. Cosette: A heart full of love Cosette and Marius: A heart full of of you. Marius: The words are foolish but they're true Cosette! Cosette! Or were dreaming when we met? Cosette: Who can say? Marius: Who can tell? Cosette: A heart full of love A heart full of you. Éponine: (in counterpoint) He was never mine to lose Marius: I saw you waiting and I knew. Éponine: Why regret what could not be? Cosette: Waiting for you. Éponine: These are words he'll never say. Not to me. Not to me, not for me. Marius: At your feet. Cosette: At your call. Cosette and Marius: And it isn't a dream Not a dream after all! Éponine: (in counterpoint) His heart full of love. He will never feel this way! Videos The 10th Anniversary Version The 25th Anniversary Version The 2012 Film Version References Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Cosette Category:Songs Sung by Éponine Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Marius Pontmercy